


голова шла кругом

by wxldcard



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Lowercase, драббловойны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: город был словно стоячая вода с тех самых пор, как лалиса, смеясь, укатила в макао и застряла там на полгода с лишним.
Kudos: 4





	голова шла кругом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [september_first](https://archiveofourown.org/users/september_first/gifts).



никто не хотел становиться ее новой лучшей подружкой — ну и пусть, в коулуне и без того было слишком тесно. соус, в котором они все здесь мариновались, по составу был максимально прост: плохая поп-музыка из восьмидесятых, гигантские пушистые мухи и невыводимая вонь подгнившего мяса, поднимавшаяся из самых забегаловок подвальных этажей. здесь ничего не происходило — город был словно стоячая вода с тех самых пор, как лалиса, смеясь, укатила в макао и застряла там на полгода с лишним. чума-2020 не щадила никого, а коулун продолжал жить своей жизнью тысяч змей, сплетшихся в гордиев узел.

всегда полутрезвый сынхун пророчил им всем массовое чипирование под видом вакцины и конец света к октябрю. строго раз в неделю он терял ключи от квартиры и приходил дожидаться сынюна с работы у дженни на кухне. они сидели за крошечным столиком, стукаясь коленями, и от теорий заговора у дженни голова шла кругом.

телефон разрывался от уведомлений: посты, твиты, сториз. дженни штамповала большим пальцем электронные сердца, поражаясь чужой способности столь подробно документировать собственную жизнь в мире, ограниченном ветхим отелем в портовом городе.

лалиса на селфи на фоне бетонной стены выглядела лучше всех обложек marie claire вместе взятых.

«эта помада тебе очень идет».

— по крайней мере делай вид, что слушаешь меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю, — почти искренне расстраивался сынхун. язык, на котором дженни говорила кое-как, был единственным, что их связывало, но сынхуну со скуки хотелось разыгрывать дружбу, и зря. дженни и без того в этом городе было слишком тесно.

диалог с лалисой мигал непрочитанным сообщением; кружок почти такой желтый, как ее футболка на аватарке.

«курьер привез цветы, а лучше бы еду». 

«ты достаточно хорошо меня знаешь, чтобы сознательно не дать мне именно то, чего я хочу».

«большое пожалуйста».

«ты же любишь подсолнухи».

«и я слишком много времени провожу, пялясь на тебя в инстаграме, чтобы это ничего не значило».

стараниями сынхуна по ночам дженни снился то зомби-апокалипсис, то нео из фильма «матрица». просыпаясь за час до рассвета в неоновом городе, на который тьма не опускается никогда, дженни вдруг явственно чувствовала, как тихо в квартире, как холодно в постели, как неуютно в пятнах красного света. она хваталась за мобильный и щурилась в экран.

«мне надоело общаться по интернету, хочу, чтобы ты была рядом».

«мне скучно без подружки».

дженни разглядывала безжалостный офлайн рядом с желтой аватаркой, и время не текло.

утром сынхун будил ее стуком в картонную дверь и, говоря «я опять ключи потерял», запускал комнатный круг сансары — или же попросту начинал новый день сурка. дженни впускала его снова. 

пока возилась с неизлечимо ржавым кофейником, вдруг услышала, как вибрирует телефон.

— он май вей? — нескладно прочел сынхун с уведомления. — что это?

— дай сюда, — сказала дженни и чуть не окатила его кофе. сынхун так обиделся, что даже не стал ничего рассказывать про вакцины.

дженни пыталась спрятать улыбку за чашкой с кофе, и все равно не получалось. когда сынхун спросил, что ее так обрадовало, она сказала:

— погода чудесная.

и только потом посмотрела в окно и поняла, что оказалась права. смог расступился, чтобы дать дорогу солнцу.

**Author's Note:**

> коулун снесенный в девяностых живет в эпоху коронавируса потому что мне так захотелось


End file.
